Found You
by BittyBlueEyes
Summary: She didn't know she was lost until she was found. There was a lot to remember, but their meeting wasn't something she'd forget. Companion piece to You'll Find Me.
This is a companion piece to _You'll Find Me_. I'd love to write a full story on this idea, but for now, these little ficlets are what I have to offer. I do hope they satisfy on their own.

* * *

Clarke slowly made her way down the boardwalk with an expression of mild dissatisfaction, her eyes not on the beach or the people or the shops, but glued to her sketch pad. She flipped through the pages, looking over the number sketches she had created that day. They weren't her best work, but neither were they her worst. They were just… bland. The work of a mediocre, uninspired artist. She drew scenes of the beach, people from afar, and even the portrait of a willing subject. His face was unique and she could see that there was a story in his eyes that was begging to be told. But it wasn't told in her drawing. It was just a face, as plain as any other. She needed inspiration, but how did one get it? Just wait?

"Wait!" a voice called out from behind her. "Wait up!"

Clarke turned to see a young woman a short distance down the boardwalk with her hand raised as she called out, seeking to gain someone's attention. Naturally, Clarke glanced around, as did the people around her, but they all turned and continued on their way. Clarke turned also, certain this stranger wasn't calling out to her, but the girl's shouts continued.

"Stop! Just hold on a second!"

Clarke turned again. The young woman was closer now, her long, wavy brown hair flowing behind her as she jogged unmistakably toward Clarke. As she neared, Clarke noted her small, delighted smile, but it was only a glimpse. The woman had barely come to a stop before she pressed her lips firmly to Clarke's. Clarke stiffened in shock, but the woman didn't pull back. Fingers slid through her hair, stopping at the back of her head to hold her in place. But it wasn't the hand that anchored her there. It was the kiss. The delighted smile that Clarke had glimpsed was felt here. Joy poured out of her and it was intoxicating to be on the receiving end.

Though it seemed like longer, the kiss only lasted a few seconds. And then Clarke was forced to face her confusion in full. She was ready to apologize, ready to inform the stranger that she must have confused her with someone else. No words came. But surely, they weren't needed. Standing face to face, the stranger would clearly see she'd been mistaken. But the woman offered no words either, just stood there with her soft smile. Clarke waited for the recognition, recognition of the mistake, but as she stared at the face in front of her, she knew 'mistake' would never be a word to associate with this woman. She was more than just what she appeared. She couldn't be described by her features because they were overshadowed by the wonder of _her._ She emanated a vibrant energy, almost childish with joy. She glowed with it, yet still appeared reserved, unwilling to allow any emotion to overtake her. But was there anything that could overpower this woman? There was such strength in her confidence. She reigned, though over what, Clarke didn't know. Whatever it was, whatever she was, she was beautiful. Her eyes alight with life, enticing with promise.

There was no mistake.

Clarke had already begun leaning in for more before she realized what she was doing. There was conflict in her mind again: come back to her senses or get lost in them. The woman helped end the debate, leaning in the rest of the way and capturing her lips again. Had she the mind to care, Clarke might have been embarrassed of the moan that slipped out. To her partner, it was encouragement, who wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, pulling her closer. The kiss was unrushed, a slow dance, the stroking and pressing of lips and tongues, both firm and delicate at once. It was absolutely intoxicating, but Clarke sobered the moment they both retreated. The girl had been smiling again until she caught the look of horror on Clarke's face.

"Oh… right," she said softly, her eyes downcast. "I know what that look means. Shock, embarrassment, regret… I guess saying 'found you' now wouldn't mean much to either of us."

Clarke felt all of those things, but confusion pushed to the fore once again. 'Found you'? Was this a game?

"Is this…? Was that…?" Clarke took a second to scan the area around them. "That wasn't a prank or video or som-"

"No!" the girl jumped in to assure. The exclamation startled Clarke, but she quickly composed herself again. "No cameras or anything."

"But for fun? You just walk up to strangers and…" Clarke waved her hand around, having a hard time even putting words to what occurred. "kiss them?"

The woman was quiet for a moment, trying to gauge Clarke's mood. With these types of questions, she feared the blonde might become incensed, but she appeared to remain bewildered with growing curiosity. "No," she answered quietly and somewhat cautiously. "Just you."

That answer surprised Clarke more than any other. "Why?"

The woman shrugged and answered matter-of-factly, "because you're gorgeous."

Clarke just gaped at her. She couldn't wrap her head around any of it. This kind of thing didn't happen, especially to her.

"You can argue it if you want, but the fact stands," said the woman.

Clarke took a good look at her once again. She wasn't the same as she was before. Clarke had seen that she moderated her emotions, but they were concealed even more now. Though not stiff, she stood straighter. And though still friendly, she was a little more closed off. Her smile was kind, but tinged with sadness. Clarke knew she'd never seen this girl before, but the familiarity was overwhelming.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not stand here all day."

Clarke blinked at her as her mind took an extra second to process what was said. She nodded her head in agreement, but then shook it as her thoughts finally fell into place. "Wait, you want to go with me?"

"Would you rather I not?"

"No, that's fine… but where?"

"This way," – the young woman pointed in the direction Clarke was originally headed – "Bubble tea. You'll like the Thai milk tea."

"A date?" Clarke felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she set into step with her stranger-turned-companion.

The woman smirked and nodded. "How else will you kiss me again? Besides, you need to catch me up. Last name, birthdate, family, job," - she nodded to Clarke's sketch book - "landscapes or portraits?"

Clarke chuckled. "Sounds more like an interview. I think first names would be a good place to start."

"No, it started long before that," the brunette disagreed.

"The kiss? I still think a name would help."

The woman's eyes met hers, encouraging and pleading. "But you already know it, Clarke."

Clarke stopped in her tracks. She knew that should freak her out, this stranger knowing her name, but her heart wasn't pounding with fear. It was a hope and excitement that she couldn't understand that caused her heart to race. "Lexa?" she whispered tentatively.

Lexa's smile returned, still reserved, but glowing again. "Yes, Clarke, and we have much catching up to do."

Clarke's hand was in Lexa's as they strolled together. She still couldn't understand what was happening, but the thought of resisting never crossed her mind again. What she knew for certain was that inspiration would no longer be a problem.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
